The present invention relates to plunger lift systems for oil and gas wells, and particularly to an accelerated gas lift plunger and is a continuation in part of U.S. Ser. No. 12/217,756 filed Jul. 8, 2008 now U.S. Pat. No. 7,793, 728 which is a divisional application of the Ser. No. 11/350,367 filed in Feb. 8, 2006, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,395,865 which claims priority from provisional application 60/593,914 filed Feb. 24, 2005, all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.